The present disclosure relates to wireless communication devices, audio signal controlling methods, and programs.
In wireless communication devices that exchange audio signals through wireless communication, an audio signal to be transmitted is encoded with a high compression rate, and thus the sound deteriorates upon being decoded. In order to allow a transmitted sound to have a high sound quality, a technique for controlling an audio signal has been proposed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-118119 describes a wireless microphone. This wireless microphone includes a microphone unit and a wireless transmission circuit provided in a microphone body. The wireless transmission circuit modulates an audio signal that has been subjected to electroacoustic conversion by the microphone unit into a wireless signal and transmits the wireless signal. A sound quality changeover switch is provided on the microphone body, and an equalizer is provided inside the microphone body. The equalizer determines the characteristics of an audio signal from the microphone unit in accordance with a changeover operation of the sound quality changeover switch and inputs the audio signal to the wireless transmission circuit.
However, the technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-118119 relies on a subjective view of the transmitter, and it is difficult to set the sound quality in consideration of surrounding noise and so on present when the sound is uttered. In addition, when the wireless communication device is used with an external microphone connected thereto, for example, the sound may deteriorate due to the characteristics of the external microphone. Aside from the above, there is a case in which the setting of the frequency characteristics of an audio signal may ought to be adjusted depending on the language used by the speaker. In this manner, there is a case in which a high sound quality cannot be maintained due to various conditions under which the wireless communication device transmits an audio signal.